


Happy Rebirthday!

by Laure Alexander (ladyoneill)



Series: The Erotic Adventures of Willow and Spike [41]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Collars, F/M, Rape/Non-con References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/Laure%20Alexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow and Spike celebrate his two hundredth birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Rebirthday!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on October 20, 1999, right in the middle of writing "Shot In The Heart", and it became the first of several filler fics between "Hot Summer Nights" and the first of the final two major stories (which begins in January--HSN was the previous summer). The gift plays a major role in later fics.
> 
> The "rape/non con references" is a throw away comment about Spike's turning by Angel.
> 
> Original notes included: This was purposefully vague. All questions will be answered in my fic "The Longest Night", which I started writing last winter solstice and may actually be ready to post by THIS winter solstice. (It was, but, until reading this I didn't remember it too me a year to write.)

"Happy Birthday!"

Spike stopped abruptly on the threshold to Willow's room and stared at the brightly colored streamers and balloons that decorated the walls, ceiling and furniture. Finally his eyes found Willow. She stood by the bed, hands behind her back, a bright smile on her face.

"It's not my birthday, pet," was the only intelligible thing he could come up with at the moment.

"Sure it is. Well, your rebirthday, but that sounds kind of silly."

A pink balloon drifted down from the ceiling and bounced off Spike's head, shaking him out of his astonishment. "So, we're going to celebrate that two hundred years ago today some Irish git flung me over a barrel, deprived me of both my virginity and my life, and stuffed a demon inside me?"

Willow's smile faltered and she replied softly, "If he hadn't, I never would have met you."

Realizing he'd hurt her feelings, Spike made a quick mental adjustment and entered the room, trying to smile. "Well, I did get to stay a handsome sod for all eternity."

Willow's smile brightened again. "Dru said you were quite the dandy."

"You should have seen me in satin, luv."

"It's a rare man who can be manly in satin."

He stopped in front of her and slid his arms around her waist. "What do you have behind your back, Willow?" he asked, eyebrow raised as he felt something in her hands.

"What's a birthday without presents?"

"I was given the best present in the world when Dru dumped you on my bed nine months ago," he replied, lowering his mouth to hers in a tender kiss. Whatever she was holding dropped onto the bed and her hands slid around his neck, her fingers moving beneath his collar to caress his cool skin.

Cupping her cheeks in his hands, Spike pulled back from the kiss, smiling down at her. "Where are your parents?"

"Gone, as usual. Won't be back till well after midnight. Stay?"

He grinned and scooped her into his arms, then lowered them both onto the bed. His hand went to the buttons on her shirt, but she sat up and reached for the discarded present.

"Open this first."

Spike took the small, gaily wrapped package and stared at it curiously. He shook it, but no sound was forthcoming. Sitting up, he leaned back against the headboard, and carefully untied the bow.

Willow rolled her eyes. "Come on, you're as bad as my mom!"

He gave her a mock growl, and slit the tape alongside with one claw, tormenting her on purpose. Finally, the paper slid free of a small white box. Spike removed the lid and gazed down at the contents. Nestled on a bed of pure white tissue paper was a black leather collar embroidered with red roses. On one end was a tiny padlock with a key in the lock.

"Pet?" Spike looked up into her shining eyes, and his hand trembled as he lifted the collar from the box. His love for him nearly floored him, and he just stared at her.

"I had a long talk with Dru the other night," Willow finally said softly, breaking the silence.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded and leaned forward to brush her lips across his. "I want this. I want to be yours."

"You already are mine, Willow," he growled against her lips, reaching out and drawing her onto his lap. "I'm never letting you go."

"As if I'd leave you," she murmured back before kissing him deeply. "Happy birthday, my love."

"Do you know how happy you make me?"

She squirmed on his lap and gave him a wicked grin. "I have a good idea."

Spike chuckled and toppled her backwards. "Minx!" His hands pinned hers above her head, the collar caught between their linked fingers, as his mouth moved down her face to her throat. As he touched the ever-present puncture wounds, he scraped the sensitive flesh with his teeth and a shudder ran through her. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Willow moaned, her eyes falling shut as pleasure washed through her, and she surrendered to her lover.

End


End file.
